


Untitled (J3 Hooker AU)

by rsadelle



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's a hooker. Jeff and Jared pick him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (J3 Hooker AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I read [the OT3verse](http://beanside.livejournal.com/tag/ot3verse) by [](http://beanside.livejournal.com/profile)[**beanside**](http://beanside.livejournal.com/) and [](http://nilchance.livejournal.com/profile)[**nilchance**](http://nilchance.livejournal.com/) (and this fandom is weirding me out with the way I keep running into the same people from the past - I knew them back in Metallica fandom seven or eight years ago, this morning I read a de-aged Dean fic by Emily Brunson, and [](http://jstabe.livejournal.com/profile)[**jstabe**](http://jstabe.livejournal.com/) who I know for her hot Buffyverse threesome series has a J2 banner), and it sparked this. This is the long explanation of a bunny with more bits of story than I expected to write. I was going to just email to Molly and Sky and Nora, but then I thought some of you might be interested too. Plus, it's kind of long now.

So Jared and Jeff are together. Maybe Jared has a regular job (that requires a suit) and Jeff's an actor. Whatever it is they do, they're insanely rich. And they love each other, and they have the dogs and the giant house and things are mostly good. Except there's something missing. They don't talk about it, but they both know that there's a hole, a space just waiting to be filled, but they don't know with what. Jared thinks about kids sometimes, but they have the dogs, and that doesn't feel like the right answer.

They're coming out of a club one night on a seedier part of Sunset, where working girls and rentboys linger, when Jared leans back into Jeff and one of the boys catches his eye. The boy sees him, too, and smiles, locks his gaze with Jared's. Jared doesn't look away even as he leans back into Jeff and whispers in his ear.

When the guys who've picked him up give the cab driver an address, Jensen starts to worry, because he recognizes the area of town and it's residential, not a hotel in the neighborhood. But the older one is already shoving cash into his hand, and, God, he needs the money. He's getting older, and that's not what people picking up hookers on Sunset want.

"I'm Jeff," the older one says, "and the puppy here is Jared."

"Jensen," and he really didn't mean to do that, give them his real name.

"Jensen," Jared says. "Good to meet you," he says with a grin, and in the broad vowels of his words, Jensen hears home.

When they get to the house, Jeff and Jared push and pull him inside, where they're almost bowled over by dogs, three of them, rushing at them.

Jared bends down to greet all three of them, and then he stands and pushes Jensen back against the wall while Jeff takes the dogs out and then brings them back in a little while later.

"Let me play, baby," Jeff murmurs, and Jared moves over to let him have a turn with Jensen. They're good, and Jensen doesn't have to fake his pleasure with them.

They come and find him a dozen times over the next couple of months. They learn how to make him come and how to keep him on edge and how he likes his coffee in the morning. He learns Jared's habit of talking nonstop and how much Jeff likes holding him down and how much they both love their dogs. After the third time, Jeff slips a piece of paper with his number on it into Jensen's hand. Jensen doesn't use it.

Jared starts to hate it. Jensen is _theirs_ , and he's out there with someone else touching him, putting their hands all over him. It makes him restless and anxious, so much so that he fidgets all the time and even his coworkers ask him if he's sleeping all right. He doesn't tell Jeff, but Jeff knows anyway.

They go pick up Jensen on a Monday night. So far, it's been only weekends, but this is a Monday and they go out for dinner and stop at Jensen's usual corner to pick him up.

Jared leaves bruises and bites all over Jensen's body, and then sleeps deeply for the first time in weeks, his hand keeping a death grip on Jensen's wrist and Jeff's arm over Jensen's body so the back of his hand rests against Jared's stomach.

The morning is different from the others because Jared's rushing around getting ready to go to work and Jeff's just sitting back watching him fondly. Finally, Jeff pulls Jared still and kisses him deeply. Jared smiles at him, something so full of love Jensen wants to flinch away from it.

Jared goes to Jensen next, and kisses him so hard and deep Jensen's pretty sure he's going to be tasting Jared all day.

"Stay," Jared says when he pulls back, and Jensen stiffens. "A week," he says, and he names a number that's way more than seven times what they've been paying him for a night.

"I don't have anything to wear," Jensen protests.

Jared brightens and Jeff chuckles and jerks his thumb at Jared. "He actually likes shopping. Or we'll send you home in a cab to pick up your things." He steps forward and puts his arms around Jensen, holding rather than trapping. "You can say no," but Jensen looks over Jeff's shoulder at Jared and doesn't want to.

Jared calls in sick and takes Jensen shopping for clothes and blows him in the changing room. Jared insists on a suit and makes them all get dressed up and go out for dinner on Friday night. It seems worth it when Jeff and Jared peel him out of his suit and fuck him, Jeff then Jared then Jeff again.

"What were before? What was the life you wanted?" Jared asks him, and Jensen refuses to answer, and then they fuck him and keep him on edge, and Jeff only lets him come when he gasps out between thrusts, "Physical therapist. I was going to be a physical therapist."

"Would you go back to that, if you could?" Jared asks afterwards. Jensen thinks about college and textbooks and helping people and his mind and his heart, and maybe even his soul, say "Yes," but he doesn't say anything out loud.

Tuesday morning is a week, and Jared's jaw jumps while Jeff finds a bag for Jensen's new clothes. Jared can't keep his hands off of Jensen and he bites a ring of bruises into Jensen's neck.

"He's ours," Jared says that night in bed, almost crying. "He's ours, and someone else is touching him."

"I know," Jeff says. "I know." He wraps Jared up in his arms and holds him close and starts making plans.

They pick up Jensen every weekend, and a month later, Jeff and Jared have everything in place, plans and bank accounts and a file full of brochures for nearby colleges with PT programs.

"Stay with us," Jeff murmurs late at night after they've been fucking for hours and they're just drifting on it.

"Stay with us," Jared echoes. Jensen thinks, "Another week, okay," and then Jared says, "Forever," and Jensen tenses. "No," Jared says, and he rolls to wrap all of himself around Jensen. "Please. You're ours," and Jeff wouldn't have said that, but maybe it works from Jared because Jensen doesn't pull away and leave.

Jeff touches Jensen, soft. "Think about it," he offers. "Just think about it." He kisses Jensen's shoulder. "We can pay for school."

"We have the money," Jared says, "and the space and the dogs like you and we want you, you're ours." His hands move frantically over Jensen's body. "No one else should touch you."

"You can say no," Jeff murmurs into Jensen's ear.

They buy him for the whole weekend every week for three months and keep him in bed the whole time or teach him to play golf or take him and the dogs out to the beach. It takes the whole three months, but they finally convince him and he moves in. Two weeks later Jeff goes away for some movie he has to shoot on location somewhere that's not LA and Jared goes to work every day and Jensen's alone in the house, in the quiet, except evenings with Jared and weekends when Jeff comes home. After a month, he orders an anatomy textbook from Amazon and looks through the college brochures Jeff collected and Jensen stuffed into a drawer.

Jeff comes home early, on a Thursday, and finds Jensen filling out applications. He rubs Jensen's shoulders and kisses the top of his head and goes to move away, but Jensen stops what he's doing and gets up and kisses Jeff. He's theirs and he's not leaving, but he's still their whore.

He's been in school for three semesters when Jared comes home late and Jensen's just crawling into bed and Jared kisses him with intent.

"No," Jensen moans, and it's a real no, not for show, not being asked to be held down and made to. "Jared, I just took three finals in two days. I just want to sleep."

Jared never thought he'd be so glad to be turned down for sex. He tucks Jensen in and kisses him on the forehead and goes out to the living room to call Jeff.

"He said no!" Jared can't keep the laughter out of his voice. "He actually turned down sex." Jeff's answering laugh echoes down the line at him. "He's ours, Jeff, really ours."

"Yeah, baby, he is," and Jeff's voice is a warm, satisfied purr.

Jared sighs happily and settles into the couch. "What are you wearing?" he asks, and they talk each other off while Jensen sleeps in their bed.

*

Last weekend, they spent the whole time in bed, even bringing pizza boxes and take-out Chinese back there to eat. This weekend, Jared wakes them all up way too early on Saturday and packs a cooler and a bag full of God only knows what, and they drive out to the beach after breakfast.

They spend a couple of hours throwing balls and Frisbees to each other and the dogs, but eventually even Harley needs a break, and they spread out on the blanket Jared's packed.

"C'mere," Jeff says. He shakes a bottle of sunblock at Jensen. "You're going to burn."

Jensen sits down in front of Jeff and lets him do his back. "You're not making Jared put it on."

"He never burns." Jeff scoots closer and puts his arms around Jensen to get his chest. He hands the bottle to Jensen. "Do your legs and your face."

Jensen does, but Jeff doesn't move away, just pulls Jensen a little more firmly against him. Jeff and Jared touch him more than anyone ever has, maybe even more than he was ever touched even as a baby.

Sadie barks at something and heads out toward the water. Jared hauls himself up and goes after her, waving Jeff and Jensen back when they both start to get up.

It's comfortable and warm in the sun and Jeff's arms and Jared really did wake him up early and Jensen drifts a little, half awake and half asleep. He can feel the change in temperature when Jared comes back and casts a shadow over them, but then he must sit down or move because it's all warm again and then Jared's hands move up and down his arms and there's the sound of kissing behind him.

He could do this forever.

*

Jensen's had clients say "Mine" before, but usually when they say it it's to a different name, not even the fake one he's given them.

When Jared says "Ours," though, it's to _Jensen_ , not to some other guy he's just a weak stand-in for, and when Jeff finally says it, buried deep in Jensen with his hands pressing Jensen's wrists into the bed, it's with a growl that slides from his name into the word.

 

*

Jared's not a biter, not really, not usually. He and Jeff have left marks on each other when they get carried away or some starlet thinks one of them could help her career or one memorable time when they were playing in the yard with the dogs and a football and Jeff took Jared down with a tackle that was a little too hard and Jared had a bruise all down his side for a week. Jeff kept apologizing and Jared kept touching it, remembering how happy they are playing with the dogs. But mostly they're not like that. Everyone knows they belong, and for those who don't, there are the rings. Plain gold on the outside and their names on the inside. Jared thinks about a third name, a third ring, and bites down hard just above Jensen's nipple to keep from getting up and finding a string to take Jensen's ring size.

*

Jared wants to go to the jewelers while they're making their other plans, but Jeff says no. "Wait," he murmurs into Jared's skin. "Not yet."

Jared growls like the dogs. "But he's ours."

"He is," Jeff agrees, but he's the reasonable one. "We have to give him time. He has to be sure."

So Jared waits for a lot longer than he ever thought he could. When Jensen gets his first acceptance letter in the mail, Jared takes his ring off and shows Jensen the engraving on the inside. He's pulled Jensen down onto the couch with him, onto his lap, and Jensen's draped back across him like the best blanket ever. Jensen's hand comes up to steady Jared's so he can read the words.

"Jeff Jared," he reads out loud.

Jared brings his other hand up to close over Jensen's. "There's room for another name."

Jensen goes completely still, and Jared thanks God and Jeff that he never said anything before. Jensen carefully slips the ring back onto Jared's finger and turns as he slides off of Jared's lap to suck him off.

Jared tells Jeff about it and Jensen doesn't. They don't talk about it again for a long time.

Jeff's still filming the weekend after Jensen says no to Jared, which totally sucks, but he comes home the next weekend. He sends Jared out to walk the dogs on Saturday morning and takes coffee back to Jensen in bed.

As soon as he's settled back in with Jensen, he says, "I think Jared's been wanting to put a ring on your finger since the moment he saw you. I know he said it to me before you ever moved in." He nuzzles Jensen's hair, keeps the arm around him loose enough not to be a trap. "You're ours." He picks up Jensen's left hand and rubs his fingers across the place where there isn't a ring. "We're yours." It's reassurance and not the Jeff's word is law it sometimes is.

After Jared gets back and they take turns showering and Jensen makes pancakes, they go to the jeweler, who remembers Jared and Jeff, and put in an order for Jensen's ring.

*

Graduation:

Jensen keeps in tenuous touch with his family. They stopped paying for college when he told them, and he tried modeling but didn't have the money or the connections and he didn't want to do porn. Hustling was better than that. He sent them a postcard with his new address when he moved in with Jeff and Jared. He sends birthday cards and Christmas cards, generic ones bought at the drugstore, not the ones they have made with pictures of the three of them and the dogs, and he calls his mom on Mother's Day. He sends them an invitation to his graduation and doesn't expect them to come.

When the ceremony is over, Jensen finds paths through all the people until he can get to where he's meeting Jeff and Jared. Jared scoops him up, actually picks him up off the fucking ground, and swings him around and kisses him, both of them laughing. When Jared puts him down, Jeff is there, and Jeff doesn't pick him up, just holds him there and kisses him even deeper than Jared did and says, "We're so proud of you."

He steps away flushed and turns so they can walk together to where they can have cake and punch with Jensen's classmates and Mac and Josh are waiting for him. Mac comes to him first and hugs him hard. Her tears splash onto his robe. Josh comes forward next and skips the handshake to go straight for a hug.

When Josh lets him go, Jensen steps back so he's between Jeff and Jared. "This is my brother and sister," he tells them, "Josh and Mac. This is Jeff and Jared," he tells Mac and Josh. "My family."

The five of them walk together to the cake and punch, and then Jensen's all caught up with congratulations and introducing his classmates to his family and being introduced to theirs. Some of them already know Jeff and Jared, of course, from study sessions at the house or the occasional get-together, and a couple of them who are his friends now have been over just to hang or for parties, but no one knows Mac and Josh, and Jensen doesn't know any of their families beyond significant others, so introductions take up a lot of their time. Jared calls the restaurant to change their reservation from three to five, and Jeff gives Josh and Mac directions.

"I'm sorry," Jensen says in the car. "I know you probably had plans."

Jeff's attention is mostly on keeping them from getting killed in LA traffic, so it's Jared who leans forward from the back seat and puts his hand on Jensen's shoulder. "They'll keep." He leans forward more so he can kiss Jensen's cheek.

The maitre d' takes them to a round table. Jensen sits between Jared and Jeff, which puts him more or less across from Josh and Mac.

"So," Josh asks after the waiter takes their drink order, "how did y'all meet?"

Mac starts laughing. When Jensen gives her a look, she says, "He's been interrogating my boyfriends for years. Now it's your turn."

And Jensen gets that because that big brother protectiveness is in him somewhere, buried deep beneath his desire to protect Jared. Because Jared's the goofy one who laughs and smiles and brings Jensen and Jeff out of their bad moods, but there's a vulnerable core under it, and Jensen doesn't want Josh to hurt him.

Jared's hand covers Jensen's and Jeff's hand rests against his back. "I don't know," he says, "if Mom and Dad told you anything about me. I was a hooker. Jeff and Jared picked me up outside a club."

Jensen can almost hear Josh's teeth grinding together and Mac looks suitably shocked.

"Love at first sight," Jared murmurs, and he tightens his grip on Jensen's hand.

*

Jensen's First PT Client:

Jensen's first client is a seven-year-old girl. Jared knew a guy who knew a guy who got him the interview, at a hospital, not some private practice sports medicine place where he'd spend all his time working with wealthy clients who give themselves tennis elbow. No way he's going to do that. Jensen's going to work with real people. He needs a job that pays him something because he's going to contribute something to their household that's not his body, but really, they don't need the money, so the hospital is just about perfect.

He crouches down to put himself on the girl's level and smiles at her. "Hi, there. I'm Jensen, and we're going to have that arm working again real soon."


End file.
